


Sleepy Bird

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Tim Sleeping for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Just drabbles of the batfamily trying to get Tim to sleep.





	1. Bruce Wayne

Tim has always been the child that Bruce couldn’t reconnect with after his ‘death’. He could never tell what was going on inside his son’s head, there were times when Tim would flinch or close off when he entered the room. When had they drifted so far apart? It was like he didn’t even know Tim anymore. Alfred always suggested that he could take Tim out for coffee, whenever he did try to take him out for lunch or something that wasn’t work related Tim would always bring the focus back to work. It didn’t matter if it was Wayne Enterprises related or Batman related, he was never given a chance to just talk to Tim. 

That night he was off of patrol, instead of taking a break like Alfred had suggested Bruce moved down to the cave. There were cases that he could work on or vehicles to modify, besides it’s not like he could sleep anyway. Most nights he would stay up until he knew that each of his boys either returned to the manor or to their safehouse, it was just a habit for him to do that now. 

Bruce’s ears picked up on the rhythmic typing, most nights he could tell who was at the computer by the typing. This typing was fast, faster than his own which only meant Tim. His focus was drawn on the boy who sat at the chair, there were visible bags under his eyes, he looked as pale as a ghost, his hair was all too long. When had Tim stopped smiling like he used to? When Tim’s attention didn’t leave the screen Bruce continued through the cave and worked on a motorbike to keep him occupied, there was no point in talking to Tim while he worked. 

\- 

Damian had come home around 1:30am, it wasn’t out of the normal for Damian to come and speak to him after his patrol with Dick. He did spend a lot of the time complaining that he couldn’t patrol with Bruce, something about Dick eating too much sugar. He was only there for a few minutes before Alfred sent him to have a shower and go to bed. It was 2am when the typing stopped, Bruce hadn’t even noticed it until he paused from tightening a bolt. 

He wiped his hands on a dirty rag and stood moving back to the main part of the cave, his eyes landed on Tim who stood just to the side of the batcomputer coffee cup still in his hand. It all happened too fast, he watched as the bird swayed and his mug went crashing to the ground. His reflexes kicked in and he was in front of his son within seconds, both hands steadied Tim’s shoulders and held him up. 

A pair of dull blue eyes looked up at him, he didn’t seem to protest when Bruce took the smaller boy into his arms and held him to his chest. Tim’s mind must’ve caught back up with him again, he was trying to push Bruce away now mumbling something. This time Bruce wasn’t going to let go, he wasn’t going to let Tim down again. 

“When did you last sleep, Tim?”

“I-I can’t remember, three or four days. Just need to finish one more case.” 

Shaking his head Bruce looked over to the computer, the case could wait. Without wasting another minute Bruce crouched slightly picking Tim up from just under his knees and picked him up. Tim didn’t seem to be protesting, his head lulling to the side and arms loosely wrapping around his shoulders. 

\- 

Bruce had only made it to the living room of the manor before Tim had completely passed out in his arms, he could feel the soft breath on his shoulder. Sighing he didn’t think that he’d be able to pry Tim off of him without waking him, so he opted for the couch. Once he’d sat down Tim didn’t budge, he seemed quite happy to snuggle right up to Bruce’s chest and he was glad for that. 

“Your eyes used to be so full of life Tim, what have I done?” 

Frowning Bruce pushed some of Tim’s hair back, Tim looked so much younger when he slept. He wished that he’d spent more time with him. 

He wished that he could get his son back


	2. Dick Grayson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got pretty long, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I'd also like to thank @melody-haruka for beta reading this for me!

Tim and Dick had drifted apart a long time ago. There were no more sleepovers where they would eat excessive amounts of cereal, only missions and stake outs, nothing more. When he was Robin and Dick was Batman he felt like he was on top of the world, nothing could ever separate them. For the first time in a while he had felt wanted, Dick was the first person to ever make him feel wanted. Then Damian came along and Robin was ripped out of his hands and given to the demon brat, Tim had never forgiven Dick for what he did that day. Even if he was trying to protect him from Jason’s fate and let him grow, Tim wasn’t ready yet. He had worked so hard to prove himself to them, that he was good enough to be the Robin that Batman needed after Jason’s death. Tim felt like he’d lost a piece of himself when Robin was taken from him, all of those doubts and worries that he’d pushed to the back of his head were drowning him now. He would never be good enough.   
  
It was midway through one of Gotham’s harshest winters when Bruce ordered the stakeout, normally he wouldn’t complain about stakeouts in the cold. However, Bruce had assigned Dick to the case, they would be going to stake outs together. It had been months since they’d last worked together, weeks since they had last talked. Tim sucked in a deep breath and listened as Bruce debriefed them both, he didn’t look at Dick once. Bruce had been tipped off to an illegal slave trading ring down by the docks, considering the area and access to boats it was more than likely that the tip off was true. Only time would tell.   
  
Tim had barely spoken to Dick in the last three days, they’d spent each night in an almost comfortable silence while watching the minimal movement down at the Docks. He could feel Dick’s presence behind him as they watched a group of men transfering a shipping container onto a truck, his fingers reached up to his domino mask checking for heat signatures. There was nothing. There had been nothing for the last three nights, no signs of human trafficking anywhere. He was starting to think that the tip off may of been fake, or maybe they were just too late.   
  
Yawning softly Tim stretched his hands above his head, the feeling of his back popping in several places caused him to relax before rolling his shoulders in an attempt to keep his body warm. Now and then he’d get up and move around so that there was feeling in his fingers and toes again, Dick would do the same. As he stood Tim tried to hide the wave of dizziness that overcame him, when he stumbled and almost fell off the roof he used the cold weather as an excuse. Dick said nothing about it.   
  
It was safe to say that he hadn’t slept in almost 72 hours now, what Bruce hadn’t taken into account was the work Tim had to do at Wayne Enterprises on top of the stake out. Most nights he wouldn’t return to his safe house until 4am, then he would have to shower, change and be at Wayne Ent. by 6am to work on the project. There was no way that he could take the time off to sleep, soon it would start to reflect his work and Tam would have to force him to take the day off. Hopefully it wouldn’t get to that.   
  
“Hey Red? I think that it’s time to call it a night.”   
  
“It’s only 12.”   
  
“There’s been nothing in three days, we should go back to B and call off the stakeouts.”   
  
While Tim had been thinking about how long it had been since he’d last slept he hadn’t noticed how close Dick had gotten to him, Dick’s hand on his shoulder caused him to flinch slightly. Shrugging Tim pushed Dick’s hand off of his shoulder and turned his attention back to the Docks, the men were still working on transferring the shipping containers, nothing had changed. For a moment he closed his eyes and shook his head, he was going to stay a little longer. Part of Tim needs to prove that he’s still good enough for the job, he wants to prove to Bruce that he’s enough. Even when he knows that he’ll never be enough.   
“You can go back, N, I’ll stay here and keep a lookout.”   
  
“Red, I know that you haven’t had a chance to sleep since we started this case, why don’t you come back to mine? It’s closer and means you’ll get more sleep.”   
  
“Nightwing, I’m not going home. If you’re tired then just go home, I can handle myself.”   
  
Tim’s head had turned just in time to see Dick flinch, he didn’t mean to sound so harsh but he was frustrated. With his arms now folded across his chest Tim’s gaze returned to the docks, the moment he no longer felt Dick’s eyes on him he let his head drop between his shoulders. He felt guilty for snapping at Dick, he knows better than to speak to Dick like that.   
  
“I’m not going to leave you.”   
  
“Alright, but I’ll take the couch.”   
  
“Come on, I’ll race you home.”   
  
\-   
  
Dick had beaten him home, he let Tim have a shower first while he cleaned up his apartment so there was enough room on the couch for him to sleep. His suit was neatly folded in the corner of the bathroom while he showered, Tim knew that he could easily just climb out the window and go back to the docks. If only he could but he knew that Dick would follow him.   
  
_I’m not going to leave you_   
  
The words had taken a moment to sink in, he wasn’t going to lie but he was shocked to hear those words coming from Dick. He’d already left him behind once, what would stop him from doing it again? Even under the warm jets of water that sprayed onto his back Tim felt the tears streaming down his cheeks, one day Dick would leave him, just like everyone else did.   
  
“Babybird you okay in there?”   
  
His head snapped up hearing the bathroom door open, he could see Dick’s silhouette behind the shower. Trying to compose himself Tim rubbed his face and poked his head out from behind the curtain his baby blues meeting Dick’s ocean eyes, he could see the concern and glanced away sighing softly.   
  
“You’ve been crying.”   
  
“Just got soap in my eye, Dick, it’s nothing.”   
  
“Tim.. You don’t need to lie to me.”   
  
_Yes I do_   
  
“I’m not lying Dick, I’m finishing up now.”

-  
  
They were sitting on the couch together watching an old sci-fi movie, one of the ones that he would watch with Dick when he was training to be Robin. He’d stopped watching movies after taking on the mantle of Red Robin, there was never enough time to indulge in old activities he used to love.   
  
“Babybird when was the last time you took a break?”   
  
Dick’s voice broke the silence, he watched as his brother paused the movie and then their eyes met again. He couldn’t help but avert his gaze a second time.   
  
“Dunno.. Maybe 6 months ago when I dislocated my shoulder and Bruce benched me.”   
  
“And the last time you slept?”   
  
“72 hours and 36 minutes.”   
  
Tim knew that he should feel tired, however he felt more awake after the shower and even more so as Dick questioned him. Why was all of this happening now?   
  
“Tim you need to take a break now and then, you’re going to break yourself if you don’t.”   
  
“I’m fine, Dick.”   
  
There it was again, twice in one night he’d snapped at his brother. This time Dick looked more angry than hurt.   
  
“I worry about you.”   
  
_Why do you care?_   
  
“There’s no need to.”   
  
“Why do you push yourself so much?”   
  
Tim looked away from his brother, he pulled his knees to his chest and curled up on the couch putting as much distance between him and Dick as he could. All of those doubts and worries were swirling around in his mind again, threatening to spill over, he’d been so good at hiding his emotions until now.   
  
_Because I’m not enough, I’ll never be enough._   
  
“Oh babybird you are enough.”   
  
Before he could look up Dick had pulled him into a hug, there was no way that Tim could get out of it. For the second time that night tears spilled down his cheeks, suddenly it was as if he couldn’t breathe. As Tim sobbed into his chest Dick’s hand ran up and down the length of his spine in an attempt to ground him, he had barely registered it when Dick pulled him onto his lap. Tears had soaked into Dick’s sweatshirt as Tim finally let go, he let go of the emotions he’d hidden so well and Dick let him.   
  
“Cry it out Babybird, I’m right here. I’ll always be here.”   
  
\-   
  
It was an hour before he was all cried out, even then his breathing was still uneven. He felt bad that Dick had to see all of this, they were all supposed to be so good at hiding their emotions and here Tim was crying until there were no tears left.   
  
“Feel any better, babybird?”

  
Dick’s hand hadn’t left his back once, a kiss was pressed to his forehead now and then to keep him grounded while he cried. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest, he felt like he wasn’t suffocating anymore. Without warning Dick was picking him up and taking him to the kitchen, he didn’t protest. Instead Tim buried his face into Dick’s shoulder and wrapped around him, he only loosened his hold when he felt himself being put back down on the counter. When Dick tried to pull away Tim’s fingers grasped his shirt.   
  
“Please don’t go”   
  
“I’m not going anywhere babybird, just getting you some water. I’ve got left over pizza too, do you want me to heat it up for you?”   
  
Tim nodded his head weakly and finally let go of Dick’s shirt, he felt like a child as Dick ruffled his hair and went about the kitchen pulling out plates and cups. He ducked his head for a moment and rubbed his arms in an attempt to keep warm, his fingers were freezing. How could Dick only where a shirt and not be freezing?   
  
Panic rose in his chest when he looked back to where Dick was and he wasn’t there, there was a strangled noise that rose from his throat as he let out a shaky breath. Before he could get up Tim’s head was covered and he was engulfed in warmth, it smelt a lot like Dick. As his head slipped through the hoodie Tim looked up at Dick and hugged him as tight as he possibly could.   
  
“I promised you that I wouldn’t leave, babybird. I’m not going anywhere, just wanted to get you warm again.”   
  
He nodded before jumping slightly as the microwave beeped indicating that it had finished heating the pizza, there was a soft chuckle as Dick ruffled Tim’s hair and went back to getting them some dinner. The smell of pizza hit him and his stomach grumbled, his cheeks heated up as Dick turned around and laughed at him.   
  
“That hungry huh? Good thing I’ve got plenty left over.”   
  
“Hmm I didn’t eat dinner.”   
  
“Tim, you have to start taking more care of yourself. I want you to promise.”   
  
“I promise.”   
  
Once all of the food was finished Tim was picked up again, Dick held him in one arm while the other held their pizza and drinks.   
  
\-   
  
Tim sat on Dick’s lap, his stomach was full and he felt a little more hydrated than he did before. His head rested on Dick’s shoulder before his eyes slipped shut, there was a soft coo as Dick wrapped a blanket around them both and let Tim sleep.   


 

“I’m not going to let you go again babybird, that’s a promise.”


End file.
